holiday
by Rafika
Summary: Liburan 7 hari untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit karena sahabat dan orang dicintainya. Ternyata malah membawanya ke pengalaman tak terduga! Semua ini karena tour gide yang misterius, aneh, tapi baik hati./first fic/ maaf kalo banyak kekurangan/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi novel infinetly yours.

**Warning : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih ****J**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Holiday**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura's POV

"Huaaah" aku meregangkan otot-otot tangnku ketika memasuki kawasan bandara change. Perjalanan 6 jam dari konoha ke suna ini cukup melelahkan. Aku mencari sosok sasori-nii dan Karin, kedua sepupuku yang satu rombongan dalam perjalanan wisata ini. Perjalanan wisata ke suna selatan ini adalah hadiah dari orangtuaku karena aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan diterima di Fakultas kedokteran Konoha University. Memang, aku salah satu pengagum Negara gingseng yang memiliki banyak kelebihan dalam industry intertaiment. Namun aku bukan seorang fanatik, sehingga membuatku tidak begitu tertarik mengunjungi suna selatan dalam keadaan hatiku yang sedang kacau ini. Ditambah satu rombongan dengan kedua sepupuku yang selalu sukses membuat setiap suasana terasa kaku. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Karin membenciku, dan sasori-nii yang memang sangat pendiam hanya sering memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

Semua peserta rombongan nampaknya sudah siap, pemandu wisata dari konoha pun – yang aku tidak tahu namanya karena tidur saat dia memperkenalkan diri—membawa kami menuju sebuah bus. Karin tampak asik berbincang dengan para peserta lain yang seumuran dengannya –yang berarti juga seumuran denganku—namun aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Bukan hanya karena ada Karin dalam kumpulan wanita itu, tetapi aku sudah malas bertemu orang seperti mereka, yang menggosip dan membicarakan orang dari belakang. Orang-orang yang ingin kuhindari untuk saat ini. Aku mencari tempat duduk, terlihat hanya kursi sasori-nii yang kosong. Namun tatapannya membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk duduk , aku bingung kenapa aku sempat tergila-gila padanya saat aku kelas 3 smp. Akhirnya aku memilih duduk sendiri di bagian paling belakang.

Normal POV

" Selamat siang semuanyaa. Semoga semuanya masih bersemangat yaa. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan tour guide kita yang berasal dari sini. Yaitu, kakashi hatake." Semua orang yang tadinya mengacuhkan Iruka, sang tour guide kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Namun yang menjadi perhatian bukanlah iruka, tapi sosok jangkung berambut perak , memiliki iris mata yang berbeda,dan menggunakan masker yang ada disampingnya. Ynag disebut iruka dengan nama Kakashi Hatake. "hai semuanya, aku kakashi hatake. Aku juga berasal dari konoha, aku tinggal disini sudah 13 tahun. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama" suaranya khas, membuat para wanita semakin penasaran apa yang ada di balik masker yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian dahi sampai mata saja. Kecuali gadis yang berada di bangku paling belakang, setelah melihat sosok yang diperkenalkan iruka, Sakura Haruno hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kembali fokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela bus. Tanpa dia sadari si pemilik iris mata bereda memperhatikannya.

'Haah, membosankan. Kenapa semua wanita disini sepertinya kecentilan? Mencari perhatian pada sosok yang mereka saja tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik maskernya itu. Bisa saja kan dibalik masker itu dia menutupi panu atau korenganya? Mereka menatap pria itu seperti sedang kelaparan. Lebih indah jika melihat pemandangan di luar' Sakura memandangi jalanan suna yang tertata dengan rapi, yang menurutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan konoha.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan diluar. Menatap kakashi yang meminta ijin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sakura mengedarkan pendangan di belakangnya, melihat bangku panjang yang masih tersisa.

"Aku tidak suka duduk sendiri" Seolah mengerti dengan pendangan sakura yang seolah mengatakan 'masih ada bangku kosong di belakang' . Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"ini adalah kerajaan yang telah ada sejak 2000 tahu yang lalu" tutur kakashi yang melihat sakura masih fokus dengan jalanan di luar. Sakura tahu bahwa orang yang berada di sebelahnya ini adalah tour guidenya, maka tidak masalah sebenarnya jika kakashi menjelaskan hal itu. Tapi sakura sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dia mengikuti perjalanan ini juga karena ingin menenangkan diri dari semua keadaan. Apalagi ditatap iri oleh beberapa wanita yang juga merupakan peserta rombongan. Sakura membenci pandangan seperti itu. Mungkin tadinya dia tidak perduli, hingga kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang membuatnya cukup trauma.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur mungkin akan lebih baik. Karena kakashi mungkin tidak akan berbicara lagi melihat sakura yang telah tidur. Perjalanan akan dilanjutkan ke sebuah tempat wisata tempat kerajinan khas kota itu lalu ke hotel tempat mereka beristirahat selama disini.

Sakura dan rombongannya sampai ke hotel tempat menginap setelah mengunjungi bangunan-bangunan tua yang berada di beberapa kawasan di suna. Sebenarnya menurut Sakura kunjungan itu menyenangkan, apalagi bagi sakura yang tertarik dengan sejarah. Tapi, pandangan dari teman-teman baru Karin padanya menghilangkan seleranya untuk mengikuti penuturan kakashi yang posisinya – sengaja atau tidak—berada di sampingnya. Sakura menyeret kopernya, berharap perjalanan ini tidak akan lebih buruk lagi. Namun mungkin tuhan masih ingin mempermainkan sakura, dia ternyata sekamar dengan Karin! Terlihat gerombolan teman-teman Karin yang masih mempertahankan tatapan aneh padanya. Sakura gemas, ingin rasanya menjambak rambut Karin dan teman-temannya saat menatapnya begitu. Tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan, buat apa menghabiskan tenaga untuk orang seperti itu. Niat sakura ke Suna untuk menenangkan dirinya dari kejadian yang telah dialaminya belum lama ini.

Sakura segera membaringkan badannya saat memasuki kamar. Berharap ada keajaiban esok pagi, tidak ada gangguan apapun dalam perjalanan wisata ini.

Ternyata keajaiban yang diharapkan sakura tidak terjadi. Terbukti saat sang tour guide –kakashi—kembali duduk bersamanya di bis. Sakura hanya menghela nafas lalu berpura-pura tidur agar kakashi dan rombongan wanita itu tidak mengganggunya.

'mungkin selesai dari kunjungan ini aku harus duduk dengan sasori-nii. Mungkin aku akan mendapat tatapan tajam darinya. Tapi lebih baik dari pada berpasang-pasang mata lain yang menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dan mungkin aku akan mengasingkan diri, toh kunjungannya ke pusat perbelanjaan ' batin sakura.

Bus berhenti di parkiran sekitar pusat perbelanjaan yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan suna. Pusat perbelanjaan ini berbentuk toko-toko yang berjajar sepanjang jalan tanpa ada kendaraan yang melintas. Sakura segera memisahkan dirinya dari rombongan, beberapa mungkin berpasang-pasangan untuk mencari oleh-oleh. Tetapi dengan siapa sakura harus berpasangan? Kakashi? Mungkin tatapan para wanita itu akan menjadi tusukan yang sebenarnya, pikir sakura.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan tersebut. Banyak toko baju, perhiasan, oleh-oleh, dan yang lainnya. Sakura tertarik pada toko yang menjual aksesrois dengan gedung unik. Sakura menghampiri toko tersebut, dia tercengang, bahkan dekorasinya pun sangat unik…. Sakura melihat-lihat beberapa aksesoris. Dia berpikir untuk membelikan oleh-oleh untuk sahabatnya, ino dan hinata. Ah, sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat mengingat nama itu, hinata. Apakah hinata masih sahabatnya? Itu yang selalu terpikir oleh sakura tiap mengingat nama itu,nama yang membuat rasa sakit menjalar pada dirinya, nama yang juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang tidak pernah dia sangka sebelumnya.

Setelah membeli beberapa barang sakuramerasa ingin buang air kecil. Sakura mencari-cari toilet, namun sejauh mata memandang dia tidak menemukannya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sakura melihat palang yang menunjukan arah toilet, tanpa berpikir lama dan memperhatikan adanya tulisan 'pintu rusak' di depan pintu toilet tersebut sakura masuk dan menutup pintu toilet tersebut.

Sakura's POV

"Aaaah legaa" akhirnya aku bisa menuntaskan hasrat ingin buang air kecil ini. Repot juga di tempat perbelanjaan seperti ini malah sulit mencari toilet. Ah, setengah jam lagi harus sudah berkumpul di bus. aku duluan saja ke bis sepertinya. Tapi, kenapa pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka? Bagaimana ini? Apalagi sepertinya daerah ini agak lebih sepi. "Toloooong! Tolong aku! Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka! Tolooooong!"

Normal POV

"Toloooong! Tolong aku! Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka! Tolooooong!" Sudah lebih dari 20 menit sakura berteriak meminta tolong, namun belum ada juga yang menolongnya. Daerah tersebut memang sepi, mungkin hanya para pemilik toko yang mengetahui toilet tersebut. Namun para pemilik toko pun tahu bahwa toilet tersebut rusak sehingga mereka tidak ke sana.

Setelah satu jam tidak terdengar lagi teriakan dari toilet tersebut. Sakura sudah kelelahan, dia hanya duduk di atas closet dan berdoa ada orang yang menyadari ketidakhadirannya di rombongan. Doa sakura sepertinya dikabulkan. Seseorang mencarinya, namun bukan orang yang diharapkannya. Orang yang rencananya akan dia jauhi setelah dari pusat perbelanjaan ini, kakashi. Kakashi pergi mencari sakura saat menyadari gadis itu tidak ada di rombongan tanpa memberi tahu rombongannya.

Sakura sudah hampir menangis, sudah lebih dari satu jam dia disini, dia menyesal tidak menyimpan kontak siapapun dalam rombongannya di handphone. "Sakuraa?" Seolah mendengar suara malaikat, sakura segera bangkit dan kembali bersemangat berteriak. "Tolong akuu! Aku terkunci disini! Tolong akuu!" Suara Sakura bergetar, matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Kakashi langsung membuka pintu toilet yang bertuliskan 'pintu rusak' dengan mudahnya. Langsung terlihat wajah sakura yang menahan tangisnya. Entah ada dorongan dari mana kakashi memeluk gaddis yang sudah pucat tersebut. Sakura tidak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"kau bodoh, jelas-jelas ada tulisan toilet rusak. Pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dari luar" kakashi berusaha menenangkan gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya ini, posisi mereka tidak berubah sedikit pun, masih di dalam toilet. Bukannya mereda, tangisan sakura makin kencang bahkan ditambah pukulan pada lengan kakashi. Kakashi yang merasa salah bicara hanya mengelus punggung sang gadis, berusaha lagi meredakan tangisannya. Tiba-tiba ada angin besar.

Duakk

Sakura dan kakashi menghentikan kegiatan mereka, saling mentap, lalu menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pintunya tertutup kembali! wajah mereka pucat seketika menyadari hal itu. " AAAAH" sakura otomatis menghentikan tangisannya dan Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya pada sakura.

Di dalam bus

"Semuanya, sudah lengkap kaan?" pertanyaan Iruka serempak dijawab dengan semangat oleh peserta rombongan. Namun, memastikan bahwa rombongannya telah lengkap tanpa memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Peserta lain pun sepertinya tidak sadar atas keabsenan kakashi dan sakura dalam rombongan, kecuali gadis berambut merah.

' kakashi tadi sudah di bus. mungkin dia di toilet. Sakura? Dimana dia? Ah, masa bodoh. Kalaupun tertinggal dia bukan wanita bodoh yang tidak bisa mencaritempat tinggal sementara saat kita ke pulau jeju. Bagus kan kalau dia tidak ikut ke pulau jeju, dia tidak bisa nempel-nempel ke kakashi, hihihi' Karin merasa puas, sudah lama dia memendam rasa kesal pada sepupunya itu. Karin membenci kesempurnaan yang ada dalam diri sakura. Mulai dari prestasi hingga masalah pria. Karin membencinya. Semua peserta rombongan mengistirahatkan setelah lelah berbelanja. tidak terkecuali sasori, dia bahkan langsung terlelap saat memasuki bus.

Mohon maaf ceritanya monoton ya minna-san masalah yang sebelumnya dihadapi sakura, alasan kenapa Karin benci sakura dan alasan tatapan sasori yang aneh ke sakura mungkin akan diceritakan di chapter 2 ato tiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih ****J**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Holiday**

**Chapter 2**

"Toloong!Toloooong! " Sakura kembali berteriak sambil menggedor pintu toilet. Dia merasa kesal harus mengulangi aktivitas tersebut, apalagi terjebak dengan pria yang menyebalkan yang hanya bisa duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. "Sudahlah, tidak berguna" Kakashi dengan mudah berkata. Membuat gadis yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pintu toilet menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" yang tidak berguna itu kau! Tidak melakukan apapun!" Sakura menatap tajam pria yang tetap santai walau telah ia teriaki. "kau hanya menghabiskan tenaga. Jalanan disini sepi, kalau aku tidak menolongmu, tidak ada orang yang menolongmu sejak tadi" Kakashi hanya menatap datar gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Jika ditanggapi dengan kepala panas juga maka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga. "menolongku? Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan! Kau adalah penghancur liburanku!" Sakura kembali berteriak. Kakashi tidak terima atas apa yang telah dikatakan Sakura, namun dia lagi-lagi berpikir untuk tidak menghabiskan tenaga, memaklumi gadis yang sudah hampr dua jam terjebak dalam toilet ini.

Sudah 15 menit Kakashi bergabung dalam toilet ini, keduanya hanya diam. Mungkin Sakura juga telah lelah. Kakashi tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan, dia merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalamnya. "Sial!" Kakashi mengumpat, membuat gadis yang disampingnya kembali mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "aaargh! Kanapa haru mati saat dibutuhkan!" Kakashi membanting telepon genggamnya. "apa kau ingat nomor iruka? Atau yang ada di dalam rombongan?" Sakura menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada Kakashi dengan penuh harap. Kakashi menghela nafas,

" sayangnya tidak" wajah mereka kembali muram. "Ah! Aku tahu! Berikan hp-mu!" Kakashi mengambil telepon genggam yang diserahkan kembali oleh Sakura.

Kakashi mengetik sederet angka yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. "hallo anko? Ini aku Kakashi. Bukankah kau bilang tsunade memiliki toko di sakae ? shizune kah yang menjaganya? Bisakah kamu telepon shizune dan suruh dia ke toilet yang berada di jalan belakang? ya, di tempat itu"

"…"

"aku terjebak disini"

"…"

" aku ceritakan nanti. Iya, aku juga rindu,rombonganku memang akan kesana. Iya, terima kasih banya anko," Sakura hanya menatap Kakashi yang sibuk menelepon, Sakura berpikir pasti gadis bernama anko itu adalah kekasih Kakashi. Kakashi menutup sambungan teleponnya. "terimakasih, berdoalah temanku akan cepat datang" Kakashi mengembalikan telepon genggam Sakura, lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

Setelah 15 menit ada suara orang berjalan, mungkin itu teman Kakashi."Kakashi?"

"aku disini!" Kakashi berteriak. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, Kakashi dan Sakura langsung keluar, Takut kejadian sebelumnya terjadi lagi. "terimakasih shizune" ucap Kakashi, "terima kasih banyak" Sakura menatap wanita di hadapannya yang terlihat bingung menatap mereka berdua. "dia peserta rombonganku, terjebak dalam sana. Saat aku menolong malah ikut terjebak" seolah dapat membaca pikiran shizune, Kakashi menjelaskan penyebab terjebaknya mereka dan siapa gadis disampingnya ini sambil nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"baiklah, hati-hati ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan toko, jaa" shizune langsung berlari setelah ingat keadaan tokonya yang kosong. Meninggalkan dua orang yang bingung akan melakukan apa. "sekarang bagaimana? Orang-orang sudah pergi ke pulau jeju kan?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita sekarang makan dulu, kau pasti kehabisan tenaga karena terjebak disana. Kita ke pulau jeju hanya bisa menggunakan kapal laut, jadwal terakhir berangkatnya kapal laut 15 menit lagi. Kita tak akan sempat kalau sekarang berangkat kesana". Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk, dia buta arah, tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Negara ini sebelumnya.

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan, hingga menemukan restaurant cepat saji. Setelah masuk dan mengambil duduk di pojokan restaurant tersebut. Sakura memesan banyak sekali makanan, tidak sadar Kakashi yang menatapnya bengong. Sakura yang akhirnya menyadari hanya nyengir "porsi makanku memang banyak, jangan menatapku seperti itu dong,hehe" Kakashi tersenyum menanggapi omongan Sakura. Bukan senyuman mengejek yang diperlihatkan Kakashi, senyum tulus yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Membuat Sakura tertegun beberapa saat, hinga akhirnya sadar dengan wajah memerah. Sakura dan Kakashi mengobrol, entah datang dari mana aura persahabatan akhirnya muncul pada keduanya. Mungkin karena terjebak bersama beberapa saat di dalam toilet, Sakura pun tidak ingin berlaku kasar lagi pada Kakashi. Toh berkat Kakashi dia dapat bebas, walaupun sempat terjadi kecelakaan.

"heh, jangan kau kira karna aku tour guide. Aku tidak dapat membayarnya" Kakashi kesal karena Sakura ngotot akan membayar makanan yang mereka makan tadi.

"bukan itu maksudku. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membebaskanku tak apa kan?" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil memasukkan dompet ke dalam tasnya. "jadi sudah mengakui kalau aku menolongmu eh?" Kakashi meledek Sakura, mengingat tadi saat di dalam toilet Sakura hanya berteriak padanya. "maaf soal yang itu, aku stress terjebak dua jam di dalam sana. Apa perlu ku traktir lagi?" muka Sakura terlihat merasa sangat bersalah dengan kejadian tadi. "eh, aku kan hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius. Tenang saja" Kakashi tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura dengan gemas, ia mengacak rambut pink panjang Sakura. Sakura menatap Kakashi, merasa diri mereka sangat dekat."sebaiknya sekarang kita mencari tempat istirahat untukmu sampai besok, besok kita naik kapal laut jam 12. Aku akan mengajakmu ke beberapa tempat bagus disini sebagai permintaan maaf membuatmu terjebak lebih lama di toilet" jelas Kakashi.

Bugh !

Seorang lelaki yang berlari dan menabrak Sakura dari belakang. Tanpa meminta maaf, lelaki tersebut pergi dengan cepat. Sakura tadinya ingin marah, tetapi melihat lelaki itu sepertinya buru-buru ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura tidak menyadari posisinya, akibat perbuatan lelaki tadi, dia akan terjatuh jika tidak ditahan oleh tangan kokoh Kakashi. Posisi mereka kini seperti berpelukan, setelah menyadarinya Sakura langsung berdiri tegak, tidak lupa dengan pipi yang merah padam.

"Kau ingin hotel seperti apa?" Kakashi memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan Sakura di dalam bus umum. "yang bagus, nyaman, lengkap. Mahal juga tak apa" Sakura merasa harus memanjakan dirinya setelah kejadian hari ini, dia membayangkan kamar hotel yang mewah menantinya. "kalau begitu di hotel Hatake saja, kita akan turun di halte selanjutnya" kata Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Nah, disini hotelnya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani check in." Sakura menatap Kakashi bingung, "kau pasti bisa kan? Aku ada urusan, tidak bisa masuk ke dalam" Sakura mengangguk, "terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu" Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura memasuki gedung hotel tersebut, ia kagum, sangat mewah. Hotel ini memang berada di beberapa Negara lainnya, kehebatan pelayanan hotel ini juga sangat terkenal. Terlihat foto seorang pria berambut perak yang sangat berwibawa 'mungkin itu tuan hatake, pendiri hotel. Wah, warna rambutnya sama dengan Kakashi' pikir Sakura. Sakura langsung menuju meja resepsionis dan memesan kamar suite, lalu mencari dompet di dalam tasnya untuk memberikan kartu kreditnya. Namun, wajah Sakura pias seketika. Sakura mengorek-ngorek tasnya, bahkan mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Dia tidak menemui dompetnya! Sial, sepertinya lelaki yang menabraknya tadi yang mengambil dompetnya!

"maaf nona, apa ada kesalahan?" Tanya resepsionis tersebut.

"dompet saya dicuri!" seru Sakura panik.

"maaf nona, sebaiknya pastikan dulu. Anda boleh mencarinya di ruang tunggu disana, jika sudah ketemu anda bisa kembali kesini." Sang resepsionis mempersilahkan orang yang mengantri di belakang Sakura untuk maju. Sakura sudah terlalu malu, ia langsung keluar dan mencari kembali sosok Kakashi. Sakura terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sosok jangkung berambut perak di seberang jalan .

"KAKASHIII" sosok berambut perak itu menoleh, menatap heran pada sosok yang memanggilnya. Sakura langsung menyebrang menghampiri Kakashi.

"dompetku dicuri! Sepertinya pria yang tadi menabrakku yang mencurinya! Bantu aku ke polisi!" Kakashi mengggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "sebenarnya Sakura, melapor ke polisi sepertinya bukan membantu masalahmu. Mungkin malah menambah masalahmu." Kakashi sudah tahu benar ribetnya prosedur yang akan dihadapi jika telah berurusan dengan polisi di tempatnya berdomisili saat ini setelah beberapa kali dikecewakan para oknum yang harusnya membantu masyarakat.

"lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak punya apa-apa.." Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hari ini dia mendapat banyak sekali kesialan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya terasa hampir terjatuh namun terhenti karena terasa ada tangan yang sedang mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"jangan menangis, kau bisa tinggal di flatku malam ini. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kenalanku yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini." Kakashi tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Ingin sekali ia membantu Sakura menyewa kamar hotel. Tapi, di tanggal tua seperti ini dia mana punya uang? Mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah memberi tumpangan. Toh Cuma semalam, dan untungnya dia punya kenalan yang tahu seluk-beluk para pencopet yang berada di daerah pertokoan tadi. Jangan Tanya dari mana Kakashi mengenal orang seperti itu, hanya Kakashi yang tahu. Tapi ini sudah hampir gelap. Kakashi agak khawatir mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat kenalannya yang berada di daerah yang agak kumuh itu.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dan tangan Kakashi yang masih bertahan di puncak kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, Sakura bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Kakashi tidak ada. "terimakasih banyak" Sakura berkata lirih, namun masih tertangkap pendengaran Kakashi.

"tak usah sungkan Sakura. Ayo, sudah hampir gelap," Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura, menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"maaf agak sedikit berantakan" Kakashi menendang beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai saat memasuki flatnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, tidak ingin banyak berkomentar pada flat yang terlihat lebih mirip dengan kapal pecah ini. Sudah diberi tumpangan saja sudah sangat baik kan? Sakura memandangi semua sisi flat dari ruangan yang sepertinya merupaka ruang tamu yang diisi oleh televisi dan sofa. Ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur kecil. Kakashi sendiri masih sibuk menyembunyikan barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang tamu.

"kau pasti lelah, mandi saja dulu. Apa kau membawa baju ganti?" Sakura menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Pakaiannya berada di tas yang disimpan di bus. Di tas yang dia tenteng hanya beberapa gadjet yang menurutnya penting dibawa.

Kakashi berjalan menuju kamarnya, setelah beberapa saat ia kembali membawa beberapa potong pakaian "kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku dulu. Mungkin hanya ini yang muat padamu" . tanpa banyak komentar Sakura mengambil pakaian yang diserahkan Kakashi dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dia kembali menghampiri Kakashi, " terima kasih bnayak! Maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu" Sakura membungkuk 90®, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sakura sangat malu, hari ini banyak sekali kesialan yang menimpa dirinya, dan Kakashi lah yang selalu menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

Setelah mandi, Sakura langsung menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya keadaan ruangan itu yang sudah terlihat cukup rapi, entah disembunyikan kemana semua barang-barang itu oleh Kakashi. Kakashi yang sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi beralih pada gadis dengan kaus kebesaran dan boxer miliknya. Wajah Kakashi memerah, baju kebesaran itu memperlihatkan sebagian pundak mulus Sakura, dan boxernya memperlihatkan kaki jenjang Sakura. Bukannya bermaksud mesum, walaupun hobinya membaca buku dangan rated dewasa dia tidak sengaja memberikan Sakura baju itu. Baju yang ukurannya paling kecil untuk Kakashi, celana miliknya celana panjang semua dan hanya boxer lah celana yang tidak akan kepanjangan untuk Sakura. Sakura yang diperhatikan seperti itu malu, dia hanya diam,bingung harus melakukan apa. Kakashi akhirnya sadar tatapannya membuat Sakura takut.

"kau sudah selesai rupanya. Apa lapar?" Kakashi berusaha menetralkan suasana, Sakura hanya menggeleng lalu ikut bergabung duduk di sofa. "oh iya, kita baru saja makan" Kakashi manggut-manggut. Keheningan teercipta, hanya ada suara televiisi untuk beberapa saat.

"hoaaaam" Sakura menguap sangat besar, kelelahan membuatnya lupa ada lelaki yang memperhatikan kelakuannya yang seperti kudanil itu. "kau sudah sangat lelah, tidurlah" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk kea rah kamar. Sakura mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba ada kerutan di dahinya. Sakura baru ingat di flat ini hanya ada satu kamar, dan pemilik flat adalah seorang pria. Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan mimik di wajah Sakura segera mengerti, "tenang, aku tak akan berbuat hal aneh. Aku tidur di sofa kalau itu yang mau kau tahu." Setelah mendengar penuturan Kakashi, Sakura segera pergi menuju kamar Kakashi. "oyasumi Kakashi-san"

"oyasumi Sakura-chan"

Sakura's POV

Wangi citrus sangat kental terasa saat aku memasuki ruangan ini, di kasur sampai bantalnya pun berbau sama. Wanginya seperti Kakashi. Ah, tadi aku sempat memeluknya! Memalukaaan! Kenapa aku sangat bodoh dan ceroboh hani ini? Ya tuhan,apa yang kau rencanakan? Semoga berakhir baik. Aku harus balas budi pada Kakashi, dia sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Dan walaupun mukanya dimasker setiap saat seperti itu aku yakin bukan karena dia setiap aku melihat matanya seperti ada sesuatu. Ah! tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam! Sudah cukup kejadian kemarin menghancurkanku!apalagi jelas-jelas dia memiliki kekasih. Mataku terasa sangat berat, bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke rombongan ya? Haaah, aku harus memikirkannya, tapi mungkin besok.

Normal POV

"Ah, jam berapa ini?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, matanya tertuju pada benda berbentuk bulat yang tertempel di dinding yang menunjukan jarum pendek ke angka lima dan jarum panjangnya ke angka dua belas. Sakura merapikan kasur yang baru saja ditempatinya lalu berjalan keluar. Terlihat Kakashi terlelap di sofa dengan selimut yang jatuh dari atas tubuhnya. Sakura mendekati Kakashi untuk memasangkan kembali selimutnya, Sakura baru menyadari masker yang biasa ada di wajah Kakashi sekarang tidak ada dan memperlihatkan hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan garis rahang tegas di wajah Kakashi. Sakura tersipu, ia tahu bahwa Kakashi bukan orang yang menutupi mukannya karena buruk rupa, tapi yang ditutupinya adalah wajah sempurna. Sakura tertegun memandangi Kakashi cukup lama. Sadar dari lamunannya, Sakura segera pergi menuju dapur. Berusaha memasakkan sesuatu sebagai sarapan. Setidaknya Sakura ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Kakashi sebagai balas budi.

Terlihat ada roti, jagung, susu, kornet, dan beberapa bahan makanan dasar di dapur Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak begitu tersentuh. Melihat jumlahnya yang sedikit dan beberapa jenis yang awet untuk disimpan dalam jangka waktu lama. Sakura berpikir untuk membuatkan cream soup dan roti bakar untuk Kakashi setelah melihat beberapa bahan yang tersedia. Tidak butuh waktu lama, setelah setengah jam dua porsi cream soup dan roti bakar tersedia di atas meja. Kakashi yang mencium bau sedap terbangun. Tidak biasanya tercium aroma seperti ini saat dia membuka mata. Kakashi mencari sumber aroma sedap. Di meja makan Kakashi melihat Sakura sedang mempersiapkan kopi dan menata makanan. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang, tidak pernah malah, paginya disambut dengan wanita yang mempersiapkan makanan untuknya. Dulu memang ada yang sering memasak untuknya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Sakura akhirnya menyadasi kehadiran Kakashi, "aa, Kakashi sudah bangun? Maaf mengacak-ngacak , sarapan dulu" Kakashi tersenyum, ia menghampiri meja makan dan langsung duduk di depan Sakura. Kakashi mengaduk isi mangkuk yang ada di depannya, merobek potongan roti bakar,mencoleknya pada cream soup dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sakura dari tadi hanya diam, menatap wajah Kakashi, berharap masakannya tidak mengecewaka mengingat ada bahan dasar yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk membuat cream soup ada yang tidak tersedia dalam dapur Kakashi. "ini enak sekali Sakura! Kau pintar memasak rupanya!" Kakashi memasang senyum di wajahnya yang sudah tertutup masker yang hanya berlubang di bagian mulut itu lagi. Sakura tersenyum, senang masakannya dipuji. Sakura ikut makan bersama Kakashi, menatap wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker membuatnya ingat akan wajah Kakashi tanpa masker dan membuat Sakura merona saat mengingatnya. Sakura menggeleng, dia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Dia tidak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang bukan?

FLASHBACK

Sakura sudah mengelilingi lantai satu,dua dan tiga untuk mencari seseorang. Seseorang dengan sosok berambut raven, beriris onyx, dan berambut hitam. Sudah sejak lama Sakura menyukai sasuke. Ya, pria dengan iris onyx dan rambut raven itu yang sudah berada di hatinya sejak lama. Bukan rahasia bahwa Sakura menyukai, bahkan mencintai sasuke. Semua siswa konoha gakuen mengetahuinya. Walaupun sasuke secara nyata menunjukkan penolakkannya, Sakura tidak menyerah, hanya lelah. Pernah suatu hari dia merasa lelah, semua yang dilakukannya dirasa sia-sia. Dia hampir menyerah dan hampir menerima perasaan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya. Tapi mengetahui sahabatnya, Hinata menyukai Naruto, dia tidak tega. Sakura merasa posisinya dan Hinata sama. Dan menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto saat itu mungkin hanya pelarian saja karena ia lelah. ia merasakan tekad Hinata juga besar untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Sejak itu Sakura membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak menyerah berusaha mendapatkan balasan perasaan dari sasuke. Seperti hari ini, hari kelulusan ini Sakura bertekad menyatakan cintanya pada sasuke. Mungkin ini perjuangan terakhir mengingat Sakura dan sasuke akan berkuliah di tempat yang jaraknya jauh. Sakura tidak akan menyerah, dia akan tetap menghubungi sasuke nantinya. Walaupun dia akan bernasib sama dengan Hinata yang akhirnya ditolak oleh Naruto saat baru selesai menjalani ujian, dia tidak akan menyerah seperti Hinata.

Sudah lantai keempat yang Sakura kelilingi. Tapi sasuke belum terlihat sedikitpun, sama seperti sahabat indigonya itu. Tadi kakak sepupunya Hinata, neji menanyakan keberadaan Hinata padanya. Sakura menatap pintu yang berada di ujung koridor lantai empat. Disana terdapat tangga menuju atap sekolah , Sakura tidak yakin sasuke berada disana, tapi ia berpikir mungkin saja sasuke ada disana. Sakura menaiki tangga yang berujung pada pintu lain, cukup sulit membuka pintu tersebut. Saat pintu sudah terbuka betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati seseorang, tidak, dua orang yang dia cari sedang dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Tanpa jarak malah, karena bibir mereka menyatu. Ya, itu adalah sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman, dan nampaknya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Sakura membelalakan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tak percaya sahabatnya dan orang yang dicintainya melakukan hal seperti ini. Kaki Sakura satu-persatu melangkah mundur meninggalkan sasuke dan Hinata, lalu membanting pintunya. Membuat sasuke dan Hinata terkejut, dan membuat Hinata yang dari tadi berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dengan sasuke. Hinata menampar sasuke, berlari meninggalkan sasuke yang baru saja menyampaikan perasaan yang telah lama dipendamnya pada Hinata. Sasuke merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya dia mencium Hinata. Sasuke merasa tidak dapat mengendalikan diri saat melihat Hinata. Sasuke sebenarnya sadar, Sakura tadi melihatnya berciuman dengan Hinata. Ya, sasuke telah menyakiti dua wanita sekaligus. Tapi dia berharap Sakura akan menyerah karena melihat hal tadi. Sasuke merasa kasihan, sudah terlalu banyak yang Sakura korbankan untuk sasuke. Namun, perasaan sasuke tidak dapat diubah. Dia mencintai Hinata.

FLASHBACK END

TBC

EvilKyu Cassielf : hehehe, makasih banyak ya EvilKyu Cassielf tadinya latarnya mau tetep korea, tapi takut malah banyak salah ngasih informasi, jadilah suna. Jeju itu sebenarnya ga sengaja karena lupa ganti, maaf banget, hehe. iya, sebagai pembaca aku juga merasakan kakasaku lagi sepi. Makasih ya :)Nina :wah, kebaca ya? Hehe. anasib sakura? Tunggu aja yaa, hehe. makasih ya  
>:)Yola : makasih ya yola :)fantasi liar : makasih :)<p> 


End file.
